Dwarf Swap
by L.Harriett22
Summary: A cross over multichap in which Trumpkin (Chronicles of Narnia) and Gimli (Lord of the Rings) switch places in each of their worlds (Narnia and Middle-earth).
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE_

GIMLI

Gimli sat on a rock and waited for the fellowship. He took out his comb and began to groom his beard. He looked down into a puddle. As he watched the water ripple slightly in the breeze, his reflection changed. His beard was blond rather than ginger, a similar length and messier, his eyes were smaller and had more of a scared look in them, there was a gag in his mouth, he was overall smaller and less tubby and he wore green instead of maroon. Another thing that happened was that the puddle got larger and he was being held, rather aggressively, by two humans with metal helmets. He was no longer watching another dwarf in a puddle; he was being thrown out of a boat, into the sea. Also, the reflection was not of him being thrown over board, it was the other Dwarf sitting in the position in which he had been sitting just a moment away.

"THE BEARD! DON'T TOUCH THE BEARD!" Gimli's yells were muffled by the tape.

"Hey!" Came the distant shout of a young girl, "Drop Him!"

"DROP HIM?" This time, Gimli's shouts couldn't be heard properly as the girl shot two arrows, one hit the man holing Gimli and he was dropped into the sea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

TRUMPKIN

Trumpkin was lying on the floor of the row-boat, gagged and tied. He could hardly hear what was being said by the two Telmarines because they were keeping their voices as low as they could. Before he knew what was happening, Trumpkin was being picked up by the arms and feet and one of the Telmarines was saying, "This should be far enough"

Trumpkin was frantic with fear. He shut his eyes, telling himself that this wasn't happening, that he was at home, asleep and all this was just a very bad dream. When he opened his eyes again, there was a dwarf, sitting on a rock. He seemed, to Trumpkin, like a gruff, grumpy fellow who cared very much for nothing but his beard. In his hand, he held a comb and appeared to be running it through his long, ginger beard. Trumpkin couldn't believe it. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. The next thing he knew, Trumpkin was in the exact position that the other dwarf was in, and was staring into a puddle at his feet. He couldn't help but think, 'what in the world just happened?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE_

GIMLI

Gimli was being dragged through the water. He couldn't see much as he kept his eyes shut to keep the water out. When they reach the beach, Gimli could see two human girls. The older one had dark brown hair of just past shoulder length, wore a lilac gown and possessed a bow and quiver of arrows, Gimli guessed she was around the age of 14 or 15years. The younger girl had hair of a similar colour and length of the other girl's, wore an orange gown with a silver front, which appeared slightly large for her, and possessed a dagger and cordial, Gimli guessed she was aged between 10 and 12 years. The boy holding Gimli put him down on the sand and the younger girl withdrew her dagger and cut the ropes binding his wrists. Once his hands were free, Gimli pulled the gag away from his mouth and spluttered, "DROP HIM?"

"I'm sorry," said the older girl, "It was the first thing that came into my head…"  
"HAVE YOU SEEN ME BEARD?" The two girls in front of him shared a look of confusion, "THIS BEARD? ON ME FACE? IT'S RUINED! HOESTLY LASS, IF YOU'RE GONNA SAVE SOMEONE, DO IT WITHOUT RUINING THEIR DIGNITY!"

"Look," came a voice behind Gimli, he turned around to see two boys, the younger one, who Gimli guessed was around the age of 12 or 13 years, had short brown hair, wore a blue top, brown trousers and boots and possessed a sword. The boy who spoke, on the other hand, had short blond hair, wore a brown top, trousers and boots and possessed a sword and shield. Gimli guessed he was the oldest of the four, aged around 16 or 17. "She saved you, didn't she?" Gimli didn't say anything, "So be a little grateful and show some respect."

"SOME RESPECT? YOU SHOULD BE RESPECTING ME LADDIE!" Gimli snapped at him.

"You do know who you're talking to, don't you?" The older girl asked.

"Excuse me?" As Gimli tuned on her, the four children stood in a line in front of Gimli, with the younger girl on the left, the older girl next to her, with the boys on the right, the older one next to the girls and the younger one next to him.

"Why are you standing like that?" Asked Gimli

"You mean you _don't_ know who we are?" The younger girl asked him

"I don't even know _where_ I am, lass…" Gimli told her, he appeared to have a little soft spot for this youngster.

"You are at Cair Paravel, on the EasterOcean of the great lands of Narnia, I am High King Peter, The Magnificent." Said the older boy, rather proudly

"You probably should have left off the last bit," The older girl told him

"Probably…" Gimli agreed, "But these lands don't look so great as you say,"

"We haven't been here for a long time, we believe that Cair Paravel has been under attack," added the younger boy, "I'm King Edmund, by the way."

"I'm High Queen Susan, and this is our sister-"

"Queen Lucy," The younger girl cut Susan off, "It's very nice to meet you. Where are _you_ from if you don't know Narnia?"

"I am Gimli, I'm from Middle-Earth, and it's good to meet you too, lass," Gimli replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR_

TRUMPKIN

Trumpkin put the other dwarf's comb on a rock next to him and stood up. "Gimli?!" called a voice in the distance,

"Who's there?" Trumpkin called back.

"It's me…" an elf came around the corner and stopped dead, "who are you?" The elf had long blond hair, wore a green cloak and possessed a bow and quiver of arrows, "where is Gimli?" the elf asked Trumpkin.

"Is 'Gimli' a dwarf, a bit bigger then me?" Trumpkin asked.

"Yes, where is he?"

"Does he wear red and silver clothing and have a big red beard and an axe?"

"Yes, _where is he?" _the elf was getting annoyed.

"I think he's in Narnia."

"Where?" the elf's face was humorously confused.

"Narnia. It's a country, in a separate world, I think. Like this world, really. Where am I?"

"Look, are you being funny–"

"Legolas! Have you found–" A tall human with dark, wavy hair came around the corner. He possessed a sword, which was soon withdrawn when he saw Trumpkin, "Who are you and where is Gimli?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Trumpkin warned him.

"Just answer the question."

"My name is Trumpkin and I think your 'Trumpkin' is in my country, Narnia, while I am in his world, where am I again? The elf never told me.

"'The elf' has a name," said the elf.

"Then I should like to know that name, and the human's, if he has one too?" Trumpkin replied.

"My name is Aragorn, also known to some as Strider," said the human, "and this is Legolas."

The elf glared at the human, "I can speak for myself."

"So I call the elf Legolas, and what do I call the human, if he has two names?" Trumpkin asked, half to himself.

"You call him Aragorn," Legolas told him.

"Right, so _where_ amI?" Trumpkin asked for what felt like the tenth time.

"You are in Middle-earth. Precisely, we are in the elven city of Rivendell, soon to leave on a quest to go to Mordor, through the Black Gate, to MountDoom, to burn the One Ring. It can only be destroyed in the fiery chasm from whence it came," Legolas explained.

"Tell him the whole game-plan, why don't you. He could be a spy, he could have done _any_thing to Gimli!" Aragorn turned on Legolas.

"Hello, me? Spy-like? I don't even know where I am." Trumpkin said to Aragorn.

"He has a point," Legolas pointed out.

"He could be lying," Aragorn contradicted Legolas' point.

"Would I lie about being lost?" In the midst of all this, Trumpkin's neck was beginning to ache.

"Maybe," said Aragorn.

"Pick on someone your own size, Ari."

"Like you, Leg?"

"STOP IT!" A person, about Trumpkin's size, but with larger and hairier feet, who had curly, dark brown hair and penetrating blue eyes and a gold chain which held a gold ring around his neck, came round the corner and stopped the heating argument between the human and the elf, "Gimli, why didn't you…" He stopped when he saw Trumpkin, "You're not Gimli."

Trumpkin shook his head, "I'm Trumpkin, you?"

"Frodo,"

"What are you? You're not a Dwarf…"  
"Have you never seen a Hobbit before?"

"A what?"

"I'm a Hobbit. I guess you come from another world?"

"Narnia,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE_

GIMLI

Peter and Edmund were at the oars of the row boat, Susan was at the other end, watching for any more Telmarines that might be lurking around, and Lucy was sat in the middle of the row-boat, talking to Gimli about how he came to be in Narnia…

"Well then lass, there I was, a sittin' on a wee rock a waitin' for me fellowship to come and find me. I was a groomin' me beard when I saw something change in the puddle between me feet." Lucy listened intently while Gimli told the story of how he had come to Narnia from Middle Earth. She wasn't sure whether or not Middle Earth was a real world or if she could enter it the way she could enter Narnia. "An' I watch the puddle as it changed an' a wee disgraceful lookin' Dwarf was bein' a thrown out of this wee boat.

"Another Dwarf?"

"Yes, lass, so then I took a wee closer look and then found myself staring into the dwarf's disgraceful beard! An' ya know, lass, I don't know what you call 'im but 'is beard looked like it 'ad been dragged through a bleedin' bush backwards. You'll never see my beard lookin' like that, I promise you now lass."

"But, I'm sure it wasn't disgraceful at all; he looked so terrified!"

"You argue against me, lass? That's not a good idea, I'll tell you that as well. What I think will never change. If I ever meet this, Dwarf I shall tell 'im exactly what I think of 'im."

"Oh don't do that! What if he's a very sensitive Dwarf!? He'll surely get upset!"

"What I say to others, is my own business, lass. What I think is unchangeable. You have a lot of bad business if you try and involve in my business, lass."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it badly, I just-"

"I'm sorry lass, but I must get on," Gimli stood up and went to see if Peter and Edmund wanted any help.

"Wait!" Lucy called as she stood up to run after Gimli.

"I'm sorry, lass."

Lucy sat back on the bench and began to cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER SIX_

TRUMPKIN

Frodo, Trumpkin, Legolas and Aragorn were walking back to Lord Elrond's Great Hall for supper when Trumpkin turned to Frodo and asked, "Who's Lord Elrond?"

"He's in charge of all the elves and is the head of council, and the one who put our Fellowship together, along with Gandalf, The Grey. He's a wizard."

"So, who else is in the Fellowship?"

"I am the Ring bearer. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn are three parts of the fellowship, along with three other Hobbits, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Gandalf."  
"All of these creatures just to take one ring to be burned in one volcano? Why do you have to destroy it, anyway?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions about our business?" Aragorn snapped from behind the Hobbit and Dwarf.

"Aragorn, he is clearly NOT a threat!" Frodo told him.

"Can you be sure, Ring bearer?" Frodo hesitated.

"Leave the Dwarf alone, Ari." Legolas turned around from the front.

"I didn't think your type liked Dwarves, Leggy."

"Please, stop arguing!" Frodo yelled just as two Hobbits, smaller than himself, came running out of the courtyard and almost into Legolas. One had long, curly, strawberry-blond hair and the other with ginger hair of the same type.

"Frodo!" exclaimed the ginger one.

"Hi, Pippin, Merry, this is Trumpkin." Frodo said to them as they used him as a crash mat.

"You didn't say anything about a Pippin or a Merry…" Trumpkin said to Frodo.

"Trumpkin, this is Meriadoc Brandybuck," Frodo said, pointing to the Strawberry-blond Hobbit, "More commonly known as Merry, and Peregrin Took," he pointed to the ginger Hobbit, "More commonly known as Pippin. Guys, this is Trumpkin. Somehow, he has come from his world and switched places with Gimli."

"You mean the grumpy fat dwarf is gone?!" Pippin exclaimed; then the two of them started dancing around; singing, "FOR HE'S A GRUMPY FAT FELLOW, AND NOW THAT GRUPY IS GONE, WE ARE HAPPY YOUNG HOBBITS… OH NOW THAT GRUMPY IS GONE!"

"GUYS! Don't insult the Dwarf!" Frodo told them, "If you won't behave, the both of you can go home!"

"But he's not here to hear us," Pippin frowned

"Ugh, come on," Frodo began to walk back to the courtyard when another hobbit, Frodo's size, with strawberry-blond curls, came wandering through the ivory archway, "Mr Frodo!? Mr-"He stopped when he bumped into Legolas and muttered something of an apology, "Mr Gandalf asked me to come and find you, Mr Frodo, supper's ready."

"SUPPER?!" Pippin and Merry exclaimed as they raced across the courtyard.

"Thank you Sam, oh, and this is Trumpkin. Trumpkin, this is Samwise Gamgee."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Trumpkin," Sam said.

"Yeah, and you," Trumpkin replied.

"Do they ever stop?" Legolas turned to Frodo from watching Pippin and Merry.

"They asked for second breakfast this morning," Aragorn said.

"Sorry, they're always getting into mischief, you can ask Gandalf, they're always in trouble with him," Frodo told them.

"What sort of mischief?" Trumpkin asked Frodo as they walked through the large elven carved wooden doors.

"There was one occasion," a tall man with long grey hair, a beard of the same and a tall, grey, pointed hat, who was standing in the doorway at the other side of the entrance hall began to recount a memory, "it was in the Shire, the home of the Hobbits, and it was Frodo's uncle, Bilbo Baggins' 11th birthday party. Peregrin and Meriadoc decided to play with my fireworks."  
"What happened?" Trumpkin asked him.

"The young fools set one off in the tent."

As they sat down for supper, there was a lot of discussion about Gimli's absence.

"That man, was that Gandalf the Grey?" Trumpkin asked Frodo.

"Yes," Frodo replied, "He's the oldest and wisest of us all."

At that point, Legolas, who had heard the whole conversation, leant over the table and whispered, "Except for Lord Elrond."

As if on cue, the do ors to the main hall opened and a tall elf with long hair, like Legolas' but brown; not blond, had the weirdest eyebrows Trumpkin had ever seen and a very stern, serious look on his face. He somehow reminded Trumpkin of Miraz; he shuddered.

"Please, my guests, sit," the Company had stood up at the elf's presence. _He seems kinder than Miraz_ Trumpkin thought, _but first impressions can be deceiving._

""That's Lord Elrond," Frodo began.

"King of the elves, if you like," Legolas added.

"And highly respected," Frodo finished.

"A great leader, I suppose?" Trumpkin asked.

Frodo and Legolas nodded, _No wonder he reminds me of Miraz_.


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

GIMLI

Peter and Edmund tied up the boat while Susan set up camp and Lucy want with Gimli to get firewood.

"Gimli," she said timidly.

"What is it, lass?" Gimli replied.

"I'm sorry about what I said, earlier on the boat, I mean. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's OK, lass. I wasn't offended; I just got a little angry. I didn't mean to upset you." Lucy smiled,

"It's OK, and I really am sorry."

"So am I, lass."

Later that evening, or was it early next morning? Gimli wasn't sure, but he did know that he saw something. Lucy's body shivered; then her head jerked up. "Susan?" she whispered to her sister. Susan muttered something in her sleep, but then turned over. Lucy looked around, and it must of appeared as though everyone was asleep as she then stood up and wandered towards the woods. Gimli watched for a minute before standing up and waking Peter,

"Peter? Peter! Wake up, laddie!" Eventually, Peter woke up.

"What's going on?"

"I should have you know that your sister has gone wandering off into the woods and that I think that you should go after her," Gimli told him.

"Lucy?" Peter immediately shot up at the very thought that Lucy had wandered off.

"Yes. Off into the woods."

"You wake up the others; I'll go ahead and find her."

"I think you should very well do that, laddie!" Gimli called as Peter ran into the trees, the very same way Lucy had gone.

Gimli managed to wake up Edmund, as he had half been awakened by Gimli and Peter's conversation, but he needed some help from Edmund to wake Susan, who was the most resilient. After Gimli had explained what he had seen, the three of them ran into the woods to eventually see Lucy standing, facing Peter and another boy, wielding Peter's sword, surrounded by many Narnians, "PETER!" Susan yelled to her brother as they had previously heard the clang of swords and Lucy's shouting.

They boy took one look at Susan, Edmund and Lucy then said to Peter, "High King Peter?"

"At least we know some of you can handle a blade, because we're gonna need every sword we can get."

"Well then, you will probably be wanting yours back," Caspian held out Peter's sword and handed its hilt to Peter. Peter put the sword back at his belt and walked away. The others instinctively followed.


End file.
